Ultimatum Heeded and Taken Back
by bookinspired
Summary: Picks up after Hyde has had a case of beer. He comes to a decsion sooner and Jackie rethinks her future and the ultimatum she dished out. R&R enjoy
1. One Case and a Future Seen

For those alerted to me I know it's another new story but, it kept interfering with my other That 70's Show stories. I don't own any of the show just this plot. R&R enjoy and share please.

Hyde POV~

It was after a case of beer at about nine at night and I was just leaving after having made my decision about me and Jackie. I was heading over to the Forman's to shower, brush his teeth, eat and get some coffee before I headed over to Donnas' to talk to Jackie. The guys were all still at the warehouse and weren't going to be leaving any time soon. I knew for a fact that Fez and Kelso weren't and Charlie by default since they had taken him "under their wings". Eric wouldn't be going to Donnas' since she had been dragged off by Bob at the last minute for a weekend of father daughter bonding, that was the only reason he had stayed so long. He didn't take long in the shower, he washed and conditioned his hair, scrubbing his body while they each sat respectively; he figured that the longer they were in his hair the better his chances were of not getting yelled at for drinking and not thinking or her thinking he only chose her because he's drunk, which isn't true. He just realized that she wasn't asking for marriage, simply that he saw them together in the future and at a state where even though he trusted her, which he already reluctantly does, he'd still want to kick guys asses for checking her out or hitting on her. After I did all that I gathered clothes for the next day and sweatpants to sleep in and, after making sure my hair was dry because I didn't want my wet hair to set off questions, I headed over to where I knew my girl would be in a worried fitful sleep. It gave me some pride knowing I'd be giving her a restful and peaceful sleep after hour conversation and maybe some celebratory activities.

* * *

I didn't bother knocking, Jackie gave me a key after she moved in and even if she hadn't I knew where Bob kept his hide-a-key. Really, who isn't going to look under a welcome mat? I crept my way up to the room Jackie shared with Donna; I didn't want to wake her yet. Entering the room I saw she was taking advantage of Donna being gone by sleeping in her bed. I shucked off my boots and socks before crawling in after her and spooning her just taking in the feel of her body, the warmth and her smell that was so enticing Fenton, the gay guy who pops up everywhere as an employee, would want to bone her or at least some guy in the vicinity after smelling her. She relaxed into me right away, sighing my name in happiness. I felt some sort of extra padding on her lower back like a bandage or something. It put me on edge immediately; I was irrationally wondering what inanimate object I'd have to break because I know there is no one out there dumb enough to physically harm my girl and considering where it is it had to be intentional or a clumsy moment of my normally graceful chick. Not being able to wait anymore to let her know the good news or to know what happened to her back, I started stroking and playing with her hair. As she began to stir I messaged her arms, stomach and, legs. I listened as her breathing started to pick up and deepen, a sign that she was waking up and, I rolled her to her back so I could see her eyes right away.

"Steven, what are you doing here? Donna said that Eric mentioned all of you going to a beer warehouse. I thought that was your answer?" I didn't like hearing the hurt in her voice and had to clear it up for her for both of our sakes.

"I did go, y'know to initiate and welcome Charlie to the group but, mostly to gather the courage and encouragement, not to mention threaten anyone who dared to mess stuff up, to tell you that while I don't see us marrying anytime soon. I do see myself knocking guys out when they try and touch you beyond helping you if you fall and I can't catch you. I also expect you to scratch any skanks eyes out if they try to hook up with me. Hell I look forward to those times. You are my girl and only mine. If you want to move to Chicago I'll come with you." I dropped a kiss on her button nose while looking into her shocked eyes. "I love you Jacqueline BEULAH Burkhart!" I dodged getting slapped only because she was shocked by my declaration. I chuckled because I was the first ever to make Point Place's princess speechless.

"Steven J. Hyde I am so sorry I ever gave you that ultimatum but, that made some of the guilt fade. Not a lot but enough to say it. I love you so much but… this would be so much easier if you would have come tomorrow. I had something I wanted to show you but it won't be ready until tomorrow. I got it before the studio called, I called and turned them down will gat to that after, it's paired with some thing that I can show you but, after we talk. Can you turn on the light?" I did as she asked and returned to the bed and her warmth quickly. Her giving up her dream is exactly what I didn't want. She'd been talking about it since she was with Kelso. "Now about the job I know you thinking I'm throwing away something big and I'm not. I'm gaining something better. That dream was something I had with Michael because I knew I'd never be this happy or complete with him and would need the money and void he would have left; I kept it this long thinking you'd come to your senses and run when you found someone better. You have helped me get past that and now as long as I'm with you I will never want anything else, well besides shelter, food, drink and 'film'. Now close your eyes, I want you to see it all at once." I listened because last time she did this she wore her old cheerleading uniform for the first time. We sure made memories all over Point Place with her in that. My favorite was the coach's offices, female and male. Closing my eyes I tried not to peak but it didn't happen. I opened them to see her smirking at me and covered up to her collarbones with her plush blanket she normally had on her cot.

"You've been begging me to do this for a while now and I figured what better time than now? I'm graduated now and wanted to do something to celebrate my first summer after high school being over for me." At the end of her speech she stood from the bed and dropped her blanket. I started with her bare creamy shoulders and slowly let my eyes wander, wondering what she did. I know it wasn't nipple piercing because I was completely joking. I like my feminine Jackie not biker/stripper/hooker girls. I let my eyes graze her beautiful perky breasts. They'd grown even since we started dating. Something that made me exponentially happy as they overflowed my hands slightly; I watched as her dusky brown nipples hardened under my ogling and the sudden temperature change. Let my eyes trail farther down her slim tight hour glass shaped torso and perfectly wide hips. My eyes froze when I found what she was referring to. My girl had gone bare for me. I knew it was big and I never once seriously considered she'd do it. I hardened instantly and there was no way it was going down by itself. She had made it perfectly clear that she thought only whores did that. Trimming and keeping it neat was ok but bare wasn't.

"Doll face if I hadn't loved you before I do now; as it is it just grew by leaps. If this is how you felt when I shaved my beard then I'll grow it just to shave it." I was staring her in beautiful jewel toned mismatched eyes to let her see my sincere appreciation of he act. What surprised me was her look of shy lust and desire when I mentioned my beard. "Jacks, what has got my vixen shy?" I had to know.

"It's just that, well, last time, before you shaved it and you, you know 'ate' it felt good. Kind of tickled in a really good almost painfully good way; I wouldn't mind if you grew it back if you want." I don't think I could be anymore turned on right now hearing that.

"I have one question before for you to answer before I drag that ass of yours into bed and we celebrate seeing our future together. What is the second part that I have to wait for?" I growled, I fucking growled, it couldn't be helped. At her next words I yanked her in bed and buried my face in her pussy while driving my tongue in her.

"A tattoo with a special picture and name."

I had her moaning and yanking at my hair. She was begging for more and her release as I used my right hand to play with her clit and my left to pay homage to her tits. Her back was arching and her thighs clamped around my head. I pulled back slammed two fingers in her and bit her clit. The scream that ripped from her throat announced to anyone awake and any light sleepers in the neighborhood just who exactly was the lucky son of a bitch was that was making her feel this way. I had to pry her legs apart to move up her body and off the bed. I stripped without production. I was thanking God that she was on the pill as I slid into her without a condom. Wearing one while worshipping this angel's body was sin in my nook and, I am the only member and will continue to be the only one for the rest of out lives. She was still pulsing as I bottomed out in her, I had to pause and gather my bearings or I'd lose it before making her cum again. That was not acceptable. Now that I had got her off once I was going to take it slow; it didn't take much to figure out that the bandage was where the tattoo was. I put all of my love, passion and desire I felt for her into every thrust. caress, whisper kiss, nip and lick. I watched as she writhed below me. I locked eyes with her as I sat up pulling her with me. Gripping her hips tightly I lifted her as I pulled my hips back then slammed them back together giving an extra push with each one. I watched as she threw her head back calling out my name in a prayer. It was the sweetest sound on earth. I gripped her hair pulling her face towards mine and crashing our lips together when I felt us close to coming.

"Look at me Jackie; I want to see you as you cum on my cock. This is how we will be till it's physically impossible. I love you so fucking much." The emotions we were experiencing forced out my inner thoughts at the moment. We chanted each others names as we finally came and shuttered in each others arms. As we relaxed I positioned us back on the pillows before getting up and turning the lights off. I climbed back in bed and the last thing I heard was Jackie's voice in my ears.

"I love you Steven Hyde. I'll stay with you even if we never get married." Hearing that she'd give up getting married cemented my decision to propose. I fell asleep wrapped around my girl and dreamt of what we could have and one nightmare of what would have happened if I was too late. I couldn't wait to see her tattoo.

**If you enjoyed there is more to come if not, well then you didn't but there is still more to come.**


	2. Questions Asked and Pranks Pulled

Don't own the show but the plot is mine. R&R. hope you enjoy. In my first chapter I forgot to mention. I do not think that about women with there nipples pierced it was just the thoughts and views of the time. Piercings beyond ears and the occasional nose wasn't common no matter how much of a rebel you were.

Hyde POV~

I slept soundly wrapped around Jackie until I felt something smacking me in the head. I blearily opened my eyes and turned my head to see a furious set of green eyes. Still too tired I rolled my head back towards Jackie and buried my face in her neck. Next thing I know I feel a hard knock to my head making me jump and wake up Jackie along with me. I sat up letting the blankets pool around my waist and feel Jackie jerk them up to her neck. I look over to see her blushing and a hint of shame in her eyes that made my heart sink. Wondering what could make her feel that way after waking up in bed with me I look to my left and see that the pissed off eyes I saw but didn't understand belonged to a disgusted looking Donna. Screwed would be the only way to describe our situation. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was eight great it's early and I get to be bitched out and possibly hit… again.

"What the hell guys? I'm gone for a night and already you're trying to take my bed and you tainted it… Oh my God. If your together that means you see a future with Jackie. Oh I have to tell the guys. This will give Eric something happy to think about while he get's his shots." I just sat there surprised that the revelation of me seeing Jackie in my future was enough to make her forget we were naked in her bed.

"Actually Donna, I came to my senses and took the ultimatum back. It just so happens that my Steven here made his decision before I could tell him. I guess you could say we both made our decision to choose each other. I turned down the studio. I decided it just wasn't for me. Anyways, this is my home and I can't leave my friends and family. Now could you leave so we can get dressed?" That snapped Donna back to reality and she leapt up from her desk chair that she collapsed onto when it clicked that me and Jackie were staying together. She shot a glare at us before storming out mumbling about the basement and needing a circle.

"So doll, am I able to see this special tattoo yet?" I asked in a purposely husky voice hoping to seduce her into showing me.

"You get to touch it. I need you to put the ointment on it for me. I was going to have Donna do it until Bob whisked her away for father daughter bonding, which I can only assume bombed because their back now, and then I was going to have Mrs. Forman do it before I saw you. Since you are here though I'll let you do it. Grab that tube on the desk. You just need to put a glob on your finger and spread it on the tattoo, after that you can just add a little more until it's all evenly coated." I jumped at the chance to see the tattoo and grabbed the tube after throwing on my boxers. I came back to the bed and she had kicked the covers off and was laid out on her stomach, her smooth skin and tight muscular body was just begging for my touch; it was good that I put my boxers on because otherwise I'd be fighting lifting her hips and playing with her until she was dripping and then thrusting into her until we both came. As it was I crawled up the bed and straddled her thighs right below her ass. I couldn't resist one little thrust and to my surprise she moaned and I could feel her heat and juices flowing from her.

"Jackie it's never going to get done if you don't stop being so hot. As soon as I'm done tending your tattoo our bodies can become each others playgrounds." To distract myself I pulled the bandage. Seeing her tattoo made all thoughts of fucking fly out of my head and all I wanted was to make love to my girl and worship her body like it deserves and only I can. "Jacks, baby, I love it. I can't believe you did this for me. The fact that you got one in the first place drives me wild but, this blows my mind." She had gotten a pale almost transparent pot leaf that darkened around where my name, Hyde, was tattooed in my own signature. Etched on the left bottom branched off leaf was Zen and on the opposite right one was love. I proceeded to smooth the ointment on. As much as I wanted to keep her in bed all day I wanted to show off the present my girl gave me. "Okay I'm done. Get your bikini because that and a loose skirt are all you are wearing today." The response I got wasn't good.

"Steven I have to keep the bandage on except for short times to put that gunk on and show some people. Starting tomorrow I can take it off and leave it off for longer periods. In three days I'll be able to forgo it all together. Don't worry, you can show it off to the gang but everyone else will have to wait. Finished getting dressed and we'll go." Great, I have a girl who marked herself as mine and admitted, granted it was in her sleep, that she'd give up getting married when that was all she dreamed of growing up. I changed into the boxers I brought over and put my clean clothes on. I was putting my boots back on when she pranced in wearing knee length brown sundress with flowers on it and wedges on her feet. It scares me that I know how to describe her outfit and not just as hot. Her hair was down and wavy like she's been wearing it lately. Must be the new trend.

"Come on babe let's head over to the basement before Mrs. Forman comes down to wake me up. Wouldn't want Red's foot in my ass; I have plans for tonight. What you're wearing now is perfect so no; you will not be coming back get ready." I pulled her by her hand and walked out leading her to the kitchen and outside ignoring her ranting and nagging about needing to know what the plans were and of course she would be leaving to get ready. There was also a threat of kicking.

* * *

We entered the basement to find the whole gang there. Donna had apparently spread the word because they all pounced.

"So I guess the big bad Hyde has been tamed by the devil." Of course Eric who is afraid of her would be the first dumbass to open his mouth.

"Shut up Eric. Just because you're a scrawny little bean pole who wears the skirt in your relationship doesn't give you the right to pick on my Steven for being the man in ours."

"She's got you there Forman. Besides you are going to be in Africa trying to dodge the mosquitoes that keep carrying you away. Don't worry though, running from the lions and vicious zebras will get you in shape so you can escape, who knows maybe you'll become a man and build some muscle." I didn't have to wait long for the expected response from someone. It came in, in surround sound from three people.

"BURN!" Kelso jumped up as he shouted, Donna leaned in to him and Fez tossed up hi candy he was opening before diving for it. We took our seat me in my chair and her in my lap.

"Hyde I must say that now that you've got yourself trapped with Jackie running to California doesn't help, she'll just be waiting when you come back, trust me I tried, oh and getting someone else while your not dating won't work. She'll just be all over you." I couldn't believe how stupid he was.

"Kelso, stupid helmet now, go put it on. Good now that you have it on listen closely. When you and Donna took off to California me and Jackie hooked up. We've been dating for the better part of three years. All we need now to make it official is to follow the man's law and a ring. She was never all over you after you took off. She felt pity for Brooke having your baby. I have some thing I'd like to show everyone before Jackie and I go up to eat. Jacks turn around please." She did without argument for once and, turned in my lap to have her back face them. I lifted her shirt and tucked it into her bra before tugging her skirt down a little bit revealing the whole bandage. I heard gasps throughout the room and Donnas' voice murmur in worry. I reassured them with a nod and slowly and carefully pulled the bandage off.

"Oh my beautiful goddess it is true. You will never be mine. I was supposed to have you next; Kelso promised!" I'm going to kick both of their asses for thinking my Jacks is a skank that get's passed around.

"Alibaba, Kettle Head you have to be bigger dumbasses than I realized if you think that about the Loud One. She is the only one with any real skills or use in this group of yours. Hyde has some now because of his store and is the only one who deserves her. Steven, Jackie get up to the kitchen and for God sake cover that up before Kitty sees it. She'll stop cooking for a week if she finds out." I waited until he was back upstairs to frog both guys with a promise of more.

"Wait is that what I think it is? Does Jackie have a tattoo and of that? I thought I was brave for keeping my hair blond for Eric but, she has his name and favorite plant on her back."

"I just have the most badass cheerleader. Oh do you have an old Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrows uniform. The name of the shop would be even better." The look she gave me showed how pitiful Forman's and hers sex life is. Jackie's however had eagerness and lust painted all over it. I knew my girl has always wanted to seduce and sex it up to get out of trouble. I'll have to make a bet with her that I know I'll win so she has to wear it all day in public and with our friends.

"Uh, yeah why, you do realize it's a Catholic school for girl's right and that you graduated from high school a year ago now right?"

"Geez Donna, it's for me. I'm planning on being a naughty girl for a prank and need an outfit. Live a little. I think the peroxide for your hair is affecting you even tweedle dee and tweedle dumb could figure that out." I love how she just gave me an idea for a great burn and didn't even realize it.

"Okay doll face, you can ridicule people for their slowness at circle time right now I'm hungry."

"If you weren't in such a hurry you could have eaten already and been satisfied, ready for a circle now." I felt my pants tighten while she put a suggestive tone to her reprimand and stroked my abs with her finger tips. I didn't respond just pulled her up the stairs to the kitchen where we found a baking Mrs. Forman while Red sat at the table that was filled with bacon, sausage and pancakes.

"Oh sweeties I am so happy that you are staying together and that you won't be leaving Point Place. So when is the wedding? We need to start planning and you need to decide whether or not you want to wait for a time Eric is home. Me personally would do it whenever and not worry about him since he decided to abandon us." Queue the water works and once again Forman is leaving us to clean up the mess since he wants to be 'the man' in his relationship with Donna.

"Mrs. Forman we're not getting married, I just decided to stay and Steven at the same time to admit seeing a future with me."

"Oh, and I was so looking forward to grandbabies. Well I guess that can wait until you guys are ready to tie the knot." I wanted to tell her she didn't need to wait and that I'd get to work on giving her a grandbaby right then but didn't want to push my luck. If I make her cry Red might rat out Jackie for her tattoo and then no celebration tonight. We all ate in silence before everyone came up and immediately began to whine about not being informed that there was breakfast.

"Well that's because as soon I heard that Jackie and Steven were staying together I made a special breakfast for them and them only. Sons who are abandoning their mothers get to make their own breakfast of cold cereal and friends of his who are too inconsiderate to come and say hi get nothing and can go home and eat. Kitchen is closed." I took my chance to follow her.

"Mrs. Forman about the not getting married thing well she's partially right. I've got this ring, I bought back during the nurse incident and have been waiting for the right time." I pulled out the ring that I'd slipped into my pocket from my other pants this morning and opened the box. It was what the clerk called princess cut. I had them replace the diamonds that surrounded it with blue sapphires and emeralds, the matching wedding band that would be added later had tinier stones inlaid and went all the way around. I had to sell a lot of film and pick up a ton of extra shifts but, it was worth it. "I'm going to ask her and I was thinking of just going and having a priest do a ceremony and later on do it legally. I'm thinking that if I tell him that we want to get married under God's law and not listen to what the government says he'll be willing to do it. You'll get your wedding and when we are ready you'll get grandbabies you can be proud of." I chuckled because we all know that unless Laurie comes back to Fez any kids she has and keeps won't know their dads and Eric's will be geeky, dorky, feminists if Donna is crazy enough to let him around them.

"When are you doing it?" She had tears in her eyes. I better get out of here soon.

"I'm going to take her out now and you'll be the first along with Red to know. Don't say anything because if she says no then everyone will have to wait until I'm ready to fall to the man's pressure." She made a zipping motion over her lips.

"You've got my word, go get your woman."

"Jacks, you ready to go? We need to go by the store for a bit."

"Coming puddin' pop; I love that my big strong man is also a boss man. It's so sexy."

* * *

We went by the store and I made sure it was locked and that all keys were with me. I didn't need anyone making themselves at home or Leo negotiating me out of a business by giving away records or even giving people money to take them. We went up to Mount Hump for an hour just cuddling while I schooled her in her music taste. I must admit she was coming along nicely and, occasionally making out. I had the self control for us today which depressed the hell out of me. Finally I couldn't take it and suggested picking up cheese burgers, fries, and cokes from The Hub just to stop myself from giving in. I was going to do this right and show her I was doing what I was about to do for more than her body. I may be Zen inside but my emotions and thoughts ran deep and wild on the inside. No one will ever find that out, except Jackie but it's her fault I feel at all so it's only right. I brought her up to the water tower telling her I just wanted to be able to eat in peace. I think I had her worried because instead of wanting to do circles and hang out with Forman all day before he left I was making it so we were hardly around other people; it was the complete opposite than what I had plan when I thought I could show off her tattoo.

"Jacks I know I've always been against marriage, the government and, anything else organized but, would you marry me? I don't mean in a legal sense. I just mean I have a ring I've been holding onto and I thought we could do the whole planning thing do it in a church and just not have it legally binding. So will you?" I pulled out the ring box and held onto it like it was a life preserver and I was in the middle of the ocean. There was no way I was going to risk losing this thing.

"Oh Steven yes, yes I will." She was crying, thank God they were happy tears, as I pulled the ring out and slid it on her finger where it not only fit perfect but, looked perfect.

"We can get it legally done when I feel ready to let the government know who my chick is. I want to look into an apartment or something. WB was talking about buying your old place maybe we can rent it out. We could even ask for a loan from him or for him to go into business with you for a clothing store. Hell he might buy your favorite in the mall and put you in charge if you want." I was joking but, knowing WB he would.

"That sounds really good. We should probably go back and tell everyone. Oh what we should do is tell Bob and the Forman's and then bring the gang out here for "one last time before Eric leaves" I'm sure if we wait long enough that Michael will get on a railing or at least in a position to fall and the news will surprise him into losing his balance and voila revenge for Fez's comment, anything that hurts Michael hurts him, and he'll have fallen one more time for Eric to see. I'm sure the shock will make Africa look tame and, the two morons will be mad at each other, Michael at Fez for ratting him out and "giving you the idea" to make us permanent; Fez at Michael for "lying" to him."

"I like the way you think. Too bad Mrs. F knows already. If she surprises us by not having a party we can do it and… if we sneak into the basement we can do it. I promised her and Red would know first but I'm sure she's trying to plan it already and is driving Red crazy. Let's go."

* * *

Arriving back at the Forman's I could see Red at the kitchen table through the sliding glass door and Mrs. Forman coming back from the dinning room and picking something up before leaving again looking flustered. Seeing my chance I drug Jackie to the outside basement door behind me. Entering I had the lie rolling off my tongue in an urgent whisper.

"Forman's mom has Mitch upstairs. Let's go, I parked on the street so everyone run and get in the bed of the Camino. Run, man run, this is not a drill." I finished and everyone silently scrambled like only we can under extreme pressure. Jackie and I followed and we were off to the water tower.

"Well string pole, this is the last time you'll be up here before you get eaten by a lion. How does it feel?" That comment could only come from my girl. Curiosity and, sentimentality mixed with a taunt and blatant insult; her own brand of burn.

"Well devil, "Queue condescending I-nailed-another-lame-joke-that-I-think-is-awesome chuckle, I still don't see how he doesn't know he isn't funny. "It feels really weird if you must know. It could only be good if you were gone or if Star Wars would admit Leia belongs with Luke."

"Oh give it up loser, everyone has seen the first movie just to say they did and you talk about it enough we know that Hans is the cool one and Leia belongs with him. Besides anyone you worship has to be lame." While she was burning him I was watching Kelso. He was now sitting on the railing.

"Burn, even Charlie disagrees with you Eric and he never thought to drink the beer in his dad's beer warehouse till yesterday when we suggested it." Huh I wonder where he is.

"Guy's where is Charlie; he wasn't with you today? What happened to taking him under your wings?"

"Oh that stupid sonofabitch, first night in town and already he has met and slept with a girl. She didn't even know about the warehouse. I left him at his hotel and when I was leaving I saw her heading up. Stupid whore called me a perv and told me to get lost."

"Uh Fezzy that was his fiancé. She came by this morning asking about him, they had a flight that leaves…" Donna looked down at her watch to check the time before continuing. "In a half an hour."

"Fiancé burn!" I couldn't have had a better opening if I wrote out a script for them to all follow.

"Speaking of fiancés, Jackie said yes when I asked her today."

"No Jackie why do you do this to Fez. I am supposed to be with you next." I reached over and frogged him twice harder than I've done Kelso since we fought over Jackie.

"Wha… ahhhhhh…." There goes Kelso.

"Well Forman, my good news just doubled. You got to see Kelso fall one more time before you leave for Africa." From down below we could all hear Kelso moaning out that he was okay and letting us know he punched his own eye on landing.

"Did anyone see that one coming?" Fez and Forman shook their heads no in answer to Donna while Kelso called for help.

"C'mon guys, Fez and Eric get his legs. I'll get his upper body. Jackie, Donna have the door open for us. Let's hope nothing is broken. Forman's mom has a dinner ready and I promised before I had asked Jackie that her and Red would be first to know."

"Wait so Mitch was never there, this was a set up? Then you're not really engaged? That was a good one Hyde." Eric the hopeful dumbass asked after dropping Kelso's left leg making Fez drop the other.

"No dill hole, we really are engaged. Look at her hand." I pulled her left hand up, I'm not good with karats and all that but Jackie said something about the whole thing put together was three or four. All I know is that it was white gold and the cut was princess, I know the cut because the name reminded me of how Jackie acts to most people. "Now lets get him to the hospital so we can go eat and celebrate."


	3. Dinner and Needless Reassurances

Typical dislcaimer. Enjoy and review if you did or didn't.

Hyde POV~

"Well guys its just a sprained wrist nothing to worry about. My eye is fine, I just have to were an eye patch until the bruising and swelling goes down. No I don't know about you guys but, when they say to take pain relievers I think circle time. This way we can also congratulate Hyde and Jackie on their awesome burn while we laugh about how we fell for it; some of us, me, physically."Kelso announced to everyone in the hospital room. To my annoyance they all, except Donna, refuse to accept that me and Jackie plan on making it more official than just dating. Forman keeps rambling on about how it's like Star Wars and how this is an awesome burn to play on him, for a last burn, before he leaves for Africa. Fez keeps whining and moaning about how he was suppose to have a turn to date Jackie or at least do it with her; I had to threaten to give him a shot that would put him out for a while and then strap him to a bed in the O.R saying he was in for a vasectomy. That shut him up but, I don't know for how long. The upside was that as soon as we entered the Forman house, I would make sure we went in the kitchen, Mrs. Forman would help Jackie and me confirm that we really were getting married without even trying because she'd be so excited; I'd just have to talk her and Red into not mentioning the legal part of it, don't want to ruin all the fun by everyone saying it wouldn't be real.

"Kelso man, for the last time we are getting married. Fez before you say it I'm going to shut you up once and for all. YOU NEVER HAD A CHANCE BESIDES THAT JACKIE IS NOT SOM SLUT TO BE PASSED AROUND THE GROUP. Now if that clears up everyone's issues me and Jackie will head to the car; nonbelievers can walk." I didn't wait for a response, I just Picked Jackie up and threw her over my shoulder caveman style and stalked out of the hospital room. I could hear some footsteps behind us, I didn't bother to look back and see who was coming, I knew for sure Donna was following and the other footsteps could be anyone else in the hospital. Reaching the El Camino I opened the door and set Jackie down so she could climb in. I didn't turn to face whoever followed us I just spoke.

"Donna you can try and squeeze in the cab with us if you want." Then I climbed into the drivers seat put the key in the ignition and started it up. I heard the passenger door open and looked up to see Donna turned as much as she could to give Jackie room. If it was possible to drive with Jackie I would have so we'd all have more room. As it was I'd be too distracted to pay attention to my driving or the road having her so close but not close enough. I just looked at Donna questionably not trusting my temper right now to talk and not piss off one of our only allies of our friends so far.

"Let's go, I don't want to miss any food Mrs. Forman made in a happy mood especially when it's a happy enough mood that she's probably high off her own excitement about a kid of "hers" tying the knot." That paired by the lack of echo's than would come from just two people once we got to the parking lot meant that the dumbasses I call friends either couldn't accept, wouldn't accept or are in too much shock to follow.

* * *

We were pulling into the driveway and saw Red Forman coming out holding car keys in his hand looking as pissed off as if he just stepped on one of Forman's dolls or like he was just told the truth about Laurie's real behavior from the slut herself.

"Where are you headed to Red?" I asked for the three of us.

"I'm going to get Nancy boy, kettle head, and Alibaba from the hospital. Apparently Kettle head fell off the water tower again and the three of them made it to the hospital just fine but, now need a ride here."

"Don't bother, we left them there because they wouldn't stop going on about how it's impossible that Jacks and me are making it official. I told them they either accept it or walk back; they chose a nonexistent C option. Go on in and let them know they can start walking. Without them here it's just more of the great food Mrs. Forman makes when she's ecstatic, left for us."As I was talking I walked towards the kitchen door and waited until Red walked through to join his wife, Jackie and, Donna.

"Red, I thought you were going to get the boys from the hospital."I wasn't surprised to hear Mrs. Forman scold Red for not being gone; it was all part of her nature.

"I was until I found out they were left there in punishment by Steven. I'll explain later but, rest assured Kitty you'll agree and probably wish he hadn't even brought them there. Now let's go eat some of that delicious food that is sitting in the dinning room."We all followed as Red directed a resistant Mrs. Forman. She wasn't going to take his word on it when it involved spending time away from her "baby boy", I swear the main reason he didn't marry Donna was so he could continue living here being babied and pampered. Walking into the dinning room revealed a smourgusbourg of food ranging from: roast beef, potatoes, candied sweet potatoes, rolls, carrots with brown sugar, rolls and, cherry pie.

"What are we waiting for? I call this a time to eat and enjoy; Donna this is the last time you get to pig out, you have to be able to fit in your wedding dress and the only adjustments I want to have made are the ones to fit your lumberjack body, not letting it out because you eat like a guy."I didn't doubt that this topic would happen a lot and that Donna would try and resist my Jackie's demands, she'd fail but she'd still try and fight it.

"Ah, the perks of being the groom with a perfect body, right babe? It doesn't take much effort to make this look good, just some weight lifting and jogging to keep me looking hot for my chick." I knew she practically drooled when I went shirtless and wanted to remind her of what she get's as soon as we are alone.

"You know it puddin' pop, its part of why we are so good together. I mean I know I'm in perfect bridal gown shape, you never know when the man you're in love with is going to finally get up the courage to make an honest woman out of you." She reached up and kissed me on the lips and it took every ounce of will power I had not to deepen it, I just kept repeating over and over that the Forman's were there, Donna was use to this so she didn't really count. I pulled away first because if I didn't I knew the next chant I'd be saying was that I couldn't drag her off for our own celebration and feast.

"Mrs. Forman this all looks awesome, you didn't have to do all of this especially since you didn't know what she'd say." I said in an attempt to move the attention off of our kiss and get people eating; the sooner every one finished the sooner Jacks and I could disappear.

"Nonsense sweetie, of course she would have said yes, she would have been a fool not to." She waved a dismissive hand at me; I think she forgot that we wouldn't be married in the eyes of the law.

"Well since I was proposing a marriage that isn't real in the eyes of the law I wasn't sure if she'd say yes or if she'd yell at me telling me she wanted a real one or to get lost until I could ask her to marry me not only in a church but by law too."

"Oh, well I had forgotten that part."She looked a little disappointed but covered it with her trade mark nasally laugh when she's unhappy or nervous. "Everyone eat up there is a lot of food and since no one saw it fit to get my baby or Michael and Fez from the hospital I expect everyone to eat till they are too full."

"Now, Kitty if you knew why they left those knuckle heads there you wouldn't be doing this. You'd just make a big show of setting aside food for your mamma's boy. Let the kids eat and enjoy; not eat to death. About the wedding, you mind your own business, you have Eric to pamper as a bride; you already did it for Donna. Their not our kids so no opinions unless asked for."

"Thanks Red, it's bad enough I have one wedding obsessed chick on my back, I don't need to add a wedding obsessed mother who my bride wants to beat for forcing her opinions on her."I figured I'd throw it out there before Jackie put a sex ban out because Kitty is driving her crazy. I wanted her to come to me to release her stress in a very benefiting way for the both of us.

"Oh I wouldn't do that; I would just be offering wanted and needed bits of advice and opinions." Everyone just looked at her like she grew three heads. Surprisingly Donna spoke out against her former almost mother in-law.

"No offense Mrs. Forman but wedding's have changed since the fifty's and you did try and control my wedding. You even tried to stop it so you could keep Eric at home and when that didn't work I overheard you trying to talk Eric into living here for a while after we got married. I'd call that obsessing and controlling. Who tries to get their son to live to have him and his wife live with them?" Hearing this I knew I wouldn't be mentioning moving out anywhere Mrs. Forman could hear. I nudged Jackie when Mrs. Forman looked at Donna shocked with her mouth hanging open and Red kept looking back and forth between them. I shook my head at her and mouthed for her to not mention anything until we had a place and some stuff in it so it was livable. I managed to get that mouthful out before anyone looked our way. We both looked down and shoveled food in our mouths to avoid being asked to speak. It must have worked because Mrs. Forman finally talked.

"Oh no Donna, I was telling him he should lie with us for a while, you would have stayed at your home until you guys were ready to go to the next step and live together and, maybe do baby making stuff." The scary part is that she said it like it was the most normal thing ever. Menopausal Kitty was way weirder and scarier than we ever thought.

"Kitty that is insane and, even you in one of your moods would know that. They were getting married, until the boy you babied into a girl and chicken ran off, of course they were ready for it. They were already doing… marital stuff. They were caught by the cops for Christ's sake."

"Red Forman, are you saying I don't know what my baby boy needs?"

"No, what I'm saying is you don't know what your EIGHTEEN year old so need or wants. We weren't much older when we got married. Let them live their lives; they need to be able to walk on their own." Dinner got really quiet after that.

* * *

When it was finished Jackie and me snuck over to Donnas' and didn't make it past the couch, Bob must have been on a date or something because normally he would have been at the Forman's or here watching television. I was lying over Jackie on the blue couch enjoying the feel of her below me. I would never get sick of this, never get bored of her. Her moans were enough to keep me going for hours. I inched my hand up the tank top and brushed it along her back feeling the bandage on her tattoo and it snaps me back to reality.

"Jackie baby we need to go put ointment on your Tattoo. It's been since this morning that we put it on, I'll make it worth your while." I kissed down her jaw to her breast where I found her nipple pressing tightly against the evil material imprisoning them. I ducked down and took the left one in my mouth sucking on it, licking it, flicking it and biting it causing her to moan and my dick to twitch. I stood pulling her with me before hauling her over my right shoulder caveman style like before. I made her sway slightly causing a friction against her straining nipples and gaining a smack on the ass along with one of her dick stirring gasps. I walked up the stairs two at a time wanting to get her shirt off of her as soon as physically possible. Reaching hers and Donnas' shared room I pushed the door open all the way then tossed her on the bed.

"Shirt off babe!" I directed as I turned to shut and lock the door. When I turned back around I saw that she did as asked and that she even took off her bra. Too bad the little minx was already on her stomach. It made getting a view of her gorgeous tits have to wait; such a shame. I walked toward her after I took off my boots and slipped my pants off. As I strode toward the bed I shed my shirt throwing it towards her cot. I grabbed the tube of ointment from the bedside table making me reach over her and rub my dick across her tight, pert ass. I held back all sounds of pleasure and frustration as I pulled back. I slipped off her bandage and got the ointment ready. It went faster than this morning seeing as I'd already done it and knew how. I got up and put the now closed tube on the desk and used some tissues from the box to clean my hands off. I returned to the bed to see her kicking off her panties from her feet; she was still on her stomach because I had yet to cover her tattoo back up. I took that as my queue to take off my own boxers and did so before climbing back on the bed and replacing the bandage. When I was pulling away she reached back and grabbed the wrist of my left hand, curious I sat there wondering what she wanted or was going to do. I almost came when she took my index and middle finger into her mouth sucking and, licking a few times before pulling my fingers out and moving my hand beck towards me and the between her now spread thighs and running them up to her clit. She was wet when she first brought my fingers to her pussy but once they touched her clit she was dripping. She let my fingers go and pulled her arm up by her head; she wasn't holding back her gasps and pants one bit and it was making it extremely hard to control myself and my dick like a steel rod. I applied more pressure and dipped my finger into her pussy pumping it in time with my fingers on her clit. I lifted my right hand to her waist and hips where I began to massage her flesh; I was slowly pulling her hips up to get more access to her beautiful pussy, dying to have my dick in her. She helped me in my endeavor for more access by pulling herself all the way up to all fours.

"Steven please! I need you in me now. Fuck baby, I've been thinking all day about having you ramming into me. I can't wait until you can take me from behind and see your mark on me. Show me I'm yours and that your mine."Never one that's been able to deny her on what she truly desperately wants, ever since we became a couple, I slid into her balls deep and then gave an extra pump at the end to really make her feel it.

"Lower your shoulders and arms so they and your head rest on the bed. Trust me, you can watch as I enter you over and over until your pussy quivers and you can't see straight." I knew we both knew who we belonged to but every once in a while all the greats need reassurance, this was one of those times. She did as I said and I pulled back almost halfway out before slamming all the way back in. I could feel her tighten on me harder than she would normally at this point and knew without a doubt that she was loving watching me fuck her. I set a fast furious and unrelenting pace. I loved every scream, pant, moan, grunt and gasp that came from her mouth as I slammed us together over and over and over creating that quick pain that was quickly over taken by pleasure. I leaned over her body and squeezed her hips in my hands and I pulled them back to meet my pounding. With how close our bodies were I knew I didn't need to worry about working her clit over, my balls were handling that.

"Use your talented little fingers to play with your nipples babe, there you go, pinch and pull as hard as you can take it." I directed as I watched over her shoulder. I needed to feel at least one of her nipples as we came so I pulled her up, put her right arm around my neck and dipped my head towards one o her delectable tits. With my right hand I roughly played with her clit and listened as she screamed her orgasm to the world and pulled me over with my out shout muffled by her nipple. I held her once I pulled back and slowly stroke in and out bringing her back to earth as she writhed in my arms as she calmed down. I pulled her and the quilt to the cot where I settled us for a night of sleep and random bouts of pleasuring by mouth, hands, and slow fucking or as anyone else would call it, Jackie, passionate love making.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Forgiveness

Review please. Not my show but my plot.

Hyde POV~

Waking up in the morning my first thought was of the girl in my arms, my second was wondering if Red ever called the three bozos at the hospital to tell them to start hoofing it or if he'd even told Mrs. Forman why they were left there in the first place. I looked to Donnas' bed and wondered for the first time what she did with sleeping arrangements; I knew she didn't sleep in her room because we would have gotten sprayed with the water bottle again when she realized we were naked and what we did on her bed, let alone what we got up to all night long. I reluctantly pulled away from Jackie to get the tube of ointment. I walked over the bed and rolled her over to her stomach then gently pulled the blanket down so she didn't wake up. Pulling the bandage back I observed and admired the art work she had done on her body. I couldn't believe the girl who told me only ugos and gross chicks got tattoos, not only got one but, one that marks her as mine. I must have really worn her out because I was able to apply it and replace the bandage without her stirring once. I quickly went down the hall to shower and then came back and showered before deciding to wake her up.

"Jacks, you have to get baby. C'mon wake up so we can go eat breakfast at the Forman's if we are lucky we might get to see Red yell at Eric and threaten to put his foot up his ass." I had to move back quickly to avoid getting it in the face as she whipped her head up at hearing of a chance to watch Red berate Forman.

"I'm up puddin' pop, I just need to shower and dress then we can go. We should probably start wedding stuff too. I'll be fast; I have to be careful with getting my tattoo wet so I'll just be washing my hair in the sink and sponge bath." With that she left me to wait and her 'quick' washing up took forty five minutes. She came back in and dressed in a tight low cut dark blue shirt and a pair of short shorts before slipping on sandals. She had already blown dried and applied her make up before getting dressed so we were free to go.

* * *

Walking into the Forman house we saw Red reading the paper while Mrs. Forman scurried around making breakfast.

"Red did you ever go get the boys from the hospital last night like I told you?" Mrs. Forman's back was toward us so she hadn't seen us come in or Red roll his eyes and huff at her question.

"No Kitty I didn't; I told you when I came in last night with Steven and the girls that I wasn't. It's your own fault you didn't find out the reason last night. Because you let your son think he's right about everything and that his opinion matters he refused to accept that these two here." He pointed at Jackie and me finally drawing her angry indignant glare from him and to us. "Are together still and will be married. Steven gave them the choice to accept it and get a ride home or keep denying it and walk home, they chose to walk. Now enough about that I am hungry and want my breakfast."

"Well, Red he's still our baby and he's leaving for Africa. He doesn't deserve that. If you would have picked him up I'm sure he would have accepted it and maybe decide to stay and marry Donna. Oh who and I kidding? He's an idiot. Here's the bacon and pancakes. I'll grab the eggs. Eat up I don't want them thinking they get any food if they show up." I wasn't going to refuse so I pulled out the chair next to me and sat to start dishing up my plate. I looked to my left to see Jackie walking over to the table with a plate of toast that Mrs. Forman must have missed in her anger. I watched as she sat on my lap while setting the plate down and then stealing my bacon in between bites of her own toast. I didn't bother telling her to knock it off having been use to this already and knowing to serve up enough for her to snitch without leaving me hungry. I will never admit that to her or anybody else though. Not even five minutes later Donna walked in leading the three pinheads she'd helped us ditch last night.

"I see you caved in for the string bean Donna. Eric what are you going to do when she finds a real man?" I squeezed Jackie's hip to get her to be quiet. I wasn't doing it to protect Eric or to keep Donna from getting pissy; I did it because I didn't want to miss a chance of Red yelling at him or risk Mrs. Forman taking away our breakfast because her little boy was being picked on.

"Awww devil how nice of you, now get out my house. I want to eat without having to worry about possession." He reached for the food and plates along with the two stooges by his side only to have his hand slapped away my Mrs. Forma while Red brandished his fork and butter knife at Fez and Kelso.

"Nope, no food for you this morning; only people who accept their friend's happiness get to eat here this morning." I was surprised by who spoke up next, not because of who it was exactly but, because of what they said and the genuine sincerity in their repentance.

"Look, Hyde and Jackie, I'm sorry. I know you two are strong in your relationship together, hell it was why I made you guy's godparents of Betsy. I guess I was just hoping that it wasn't true because that would mean I wouldn't be the only one in Chicago. I talked to Brooke on the phone last night and she pointed it out to me. Good news is though; she decided to move back here. She wants to be a librarian again and told her mom off. Now I just need to find a job here." He turned to Mrs. Forman and with what he said next broke the solemnest of what he said. "Can I have some breakfast now, I only managed to steal two meals at the hospital and Eric and Fez made me share with them."

"Well I am still mad that I don't get my turn with Jackie, so I say good day."

"Fez, you were never going to have a _turn_ with Jackie. She isn't a toy or skank." I was going to seriously kick his ass if he kept insisting he was going to get a 'turn' with Jackie like she was a joint or something to be passed around between them.

"I said good day. First I just want to get a piece of toast." He reached over me and Jackie so I elbowed him.

"Aye, ow why did you hit me Hyde? I was just going to get toast."

"Because you keep insulting Jackie and acting like she's one of the girls Kelso hooks up with in closets or alleys. You're pissing me off man."

"I am sorry, it's just that Jackie gave me my first needs and I have wanted her to help me with them for so long. I will stop now."

"Good, so everyone but, Eric can eat. Everyone dig in and, Fez honey." She paused till he faced her.

"Yes Miss Kitty?"

"Don't talk about your, ah, needs, it's not pleasant for anyone to hear about."

"Oh, yes, I am sorry to have disturbed you with my natural urges. I will keep them to myself."

"That's all I ask."

"Mom c'mon this isn't fair. Don't you want to feed your baby boy?" I rolled my eyes at Forman's whining. I'm surprised he even thought about going to Africa let alone is actually doing it.

"No honey not right now I don't. When you grow up and get past this Jackie is the devil stage then I will but until then you fend for yourself and that means no hot breakfast for you this morning."

"This is insane though, everyone knows they are doomed and that it's Donna and me that are fated to be together. You have to agree with me, am I the only sane one who sees that she has him under some evil spell?"

"No what is insane is how I don't have my foot up your ass for being such a dumbass. Now apologize and accept it or shut up and go find something else to eat." Red blew up at him as predicted though it wasn't as soon as I thought it would happen due to all the arguing going on.

"But, but, mom are you just going to let him talk to me like that? I'm your little boy and I'm going to be going to Africa soon."

"Honey I say this with all my love but, if you don't shut up about this I'm going to help your father place his foot up your butt."

"Wha..?" He didn't get to finish his next whining rant before Donna spoke up.

"Eric shut up. Just because they have the guts to do what we weren't able to do doesn't mean you have to tear it down and make it sound horrible. Jackie is not the devil nor has she ever been. She's blunt and doesn't put up with any of your crap like we all do. It's the same reason you are afraid of Red. You just turn it to dislike for her because you can't do anything about Red being hard on you." Everyone went silent at that, I know I couldn't believe she just said that and I'm sure it's safe to say no one else could either including Donna herself. The tension was lightened when Mrs. Forman broke out into her nervous fake laughter.

"Well, breakfast has been interesting, I'm just going to clean up you guys can all go and do, well, do whatever it is you do and try and make up." I picked up more bacon while shifting Jackie so I could carry her. Once I was standing I shifted her up to my shoulder and made my way to the basement where a much needed circle was needed to be held.

"In light of everything that has happened I say we hold a circle. With Eric going this will be one of his last ones." I set everything up while everyone else grabbed their spots; Jackie waited until my lap was free to sit on.

Circle

"Guys this is awesome, I get to stay in Point Place and see Hyde get married. I didn't think it was possible. Oo do you think that maybe Fez could find a girl who actually likes him enough to do it; it has to be possible since Hyde of all people is getting married."

"You think so, hey you sonofabitch, I have met women who have wanted to do it with me."

"Fezzy, Fezzy, Fezzy, the only ones who were willing were desperate or just hurt by a guy. Maybe if you find a girl foreigner you'll find someone who likes you, for you."

"Yeah man, it's not often you can find someone who is equal with you, look how long it was till Jackie was cool and Zen enough to be with me, it helps that she's an awesome kisser. Did you guys here about the car that runs on H2O?"

"Oh my God, guys, Jackie is right, I have huge feet and my hands are huge too. Whoa, that is so weird."

"I decided that I don't want the wedding to be a big production. I want my groom, Steven, to be looking sexy like he always does maybe with a beard again, I kind of liked the tickle of it, and I'll be looking gorgeous as always. The hard part will be making Eric and Fez look good and Donna not like a giant lumberjack."

"Shut it midget, huh, midget that's a weird word. Mid-get, mi-id-get, midge-et; it's so weird!"

"You guys I just realized something, what if a lion tires to eat me, or an ostrich tries to fly away with me. I couldn't get attacked by a zebra. What have I done? I need my mommy; oh no what am I going to eat?"

"You won't have to worry about what you'll be eating Forman, I'm sure some lion will decide your body has enough meat to feed their pride." I couldn't hold back on playing up his fears after the way he's been acting.

"Hyde! I am so sorry I'll accept Jackie, just help me keep the animals away."

"I'll forgive you for it and tell your mom to let you eat but, you're ostrich food unless you're suddenly okay with working why Donna uses her full scholarship. Wuss, you don't even realize who where's the pants in yours and Donnas' relationship; newsflash it isn't you nude boy."

"Steven, I'm hungry let's go to Fatso Burger or The Hub; we still need to go wedding shopping. I'll even let you pick a tux without ruffles if you actually help shop. You can ask Eric, I'm easy to wedding shop with. I point at things and you say what you like best and then I choose. Done."

"Anyone want to tag along for food and shopping? If I have to wear a tux so will you guys so, you need to get fitted in whatever Jackie picks."

"I'm in, I need to be there to look at dresses too since I'm maid of honor." It didn't take much to get the guys to agree: we told Fez he could get candy and maybe the tux fitter would be a woman who'd feel him up and drag him off for fun, Kelso wanted to go to check out jobs and maybe hook up with someone and Eric was going because Donna was going.

* * *

My feet are killing me; the shopping may have been easy as far as choosing things, me and Jackie agreed on most of the things I actually gave a crap about, it was the walking and standing around for hours that made it horrible. According to Jackie, if we had more time to plan she wouldn't be speeding through everything to get it ready. I was informed that all we really have to do is go to the church tomorrow and then buy the actual decorations and wedding crap; she had everything planned since she started badgering me about a future together, the only changes she's making are ones to reflect my taste and style. I don't care for anything wedding related except the honeymoon and what she wears or doesn't wear. Forman made it abundantly clear that I was lucky because Jackie didn't waste time asking me about crap I don't care about and knows my taste enough that she can easily convert it into wedding style, well as close as rock and studded leather can translate into wedding style.

"Hyde, and Jackie, I don't care that you guys celebrated last night, I care that you did it in my room. I just thank all that is holy that I managed to not walk in when you guys were doing anything but sleeping. Find a different place to do it tonight; wouldn't have picked up the guys if you wouldn't have kicked me out of my own room, intentionally or not." Well that explained her turning traitor.

"Yeah, we'll get right on that, you can help by convincing the Forman's to knowingly let us share a bed." I'd be having Jackie in my bed tonight no matter what but, I really needed to talk to W.B about renting Jackie's parents mansion now that he bought it. I don't mind sneaking around but, I'd like to have one place to sleep with my girlfriend without getting yelled at. She just huffed at me and continued her way out to the parking lot where Jackie and I hopped in the Camino while they all hopped into Eric's.

"Let's go back to Eric's; Red probably won't mind me staying over now that we are engaged. He seems supportive enough of us at the moment." I had to admit she had a point plus it pisses Forman off that his parents aren't trying to make us call off the engagement and support it; if they didn't get engaged in high school and ignore their advice they might have had support and Forman wouldn't be headed to Africa.

* * *

We spent the rest of the night in the basement, only going up for dinner. It was a pretty good night spent reminiscing about all the good times, pranks and, misadventures we've had throughout the years. Around midnight everyone took off and Jackie was able to stay because the Forman's went to bed leaving us to hang out and spend more time together as a group.

"I have to say that it was a pretty good day in my books but, being able to have you in my arms, even if all we are doing is sleep, really steps it up into a class of its own. I've been thinking that you and I should sneak out tomorrow and go do something just us two. Like, oh I don't know honeymoon shopping. I'm thinking that we just hideaway in the bedroom of where ever we end up living for a couple weeks and practice making babies. Clothing will be banned so I strongly suggest you go with my plan since it is my right as groom to plan it." I told her once we were in bed. When she didn't interrupt me I knew she wouldn't turn it down right away and if she did I'd just tell her, her opinion didn't matter. She looked up at me and into my eyes with her jewel toned ones smiling in complete happiness and love. I'll never admit it out loud except maybe after we are married but, that look makes my chest constrict and me feel worthy of having more in life.

"You, me, a bed and, many other surfaces we can christen over and over without interruptions, sounds like heaven. Wait you said clothing is banned and that we are going honeymoon shopping. What does that mean?"

"It means that you need to shut your pie whole, cuddle into me and, go to sleep so we can get up early and go see about finding a place to either rent or buy and then go lingerie and _costume_ shopping. Being with a naughty school girl is something I plan on doing sometime during the two weeks we're alone." I nipped her neck before nuzzling into her hair and pulling her tight against me; I fell asleep to her scent and the feel of her melding her body with mine as she buried her face in my chest.

**Hope you all enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW. Good or bad just review.**


	5. Gang Normalcy Sorta

Not my show but my plot and this chapter was inspired by the suggestions **Antra **made about the rest of the gang finding out how much better Jackie and Hyde's sex life is than there's and the funny comments about how lame Eric's idea of sex, Kelso's quantity versu quality and Fez's well being Fez. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are wonderful good or bad. The irony of this chapter was that I had decided before writing it, that I was going to try and ease up on the smut. We all know Hyde and Jackie can't keep their hands off each other... the following proves it. 

Hyde POV~

I started to stir awake from a dream about me and Jackie making use of the bed of the El Camino, to the sensation of something hot and wet wrapped around my cock. It took me a little bit before I was awake enough to realize that my sexy fiancé was putting her mouth to work doing something other than yapping my ear off or laying one of her awesome kisses on me. Looking down to the site of her lush lips surrounding my throbbing dick nearly had me coming like a thirteen year old boy having a wet dream or Fez actually having a girl touch him; I managed to hold off and pull her up to me pushing her panties down with my feet as I pulled her up my body. I skillfully maneuvered her under me and spread her legs before plunging into her tight, wet, hot pussy, moaning at the feel of being in her as she hissed at being filled to the hilt. Missionary is a relatively boring position for us but, when it's a morning fuck its perfect. Reaching down I lifted Jackie's left leg and hitched it high on my waist as I increased my thrusts, my groans matching her pants, until I was pounding into her hard enough to make the cot move and, she was digging her nails into my shoulder where she had gripped on for the ride once I'd entered her; I wanted her to cum at least once before me in return for the naughty wakeup call she gave me, I slipped my left hand between us and started to tweak her clit and rub tight circles around it before giving it one hard pinch causing her to clamp around my dick so hard, shouting out her pleasure and relief for the world to hear, it tested my will power to hold back my own orgasm. Once her pussy calmed to just slight fluttering I rolled us once again so I was on my back now; I pushed her back making her rest her hands on the bed and lifted her almost all the way off my dick before slamming her back down and meeting her halfway. We both let out sighs of pleasure and contendedness. I watched as she lifted her hand up to her mouth and bit into her palm to muffle her scream barely succeeding; anyone who was anywhere near the basement would be able to hear her. I kept up my almost brutal pace. It wasn't long before she gave up and went back to holding herself up. I slid my right hand up to her bouncing perky tits; pulling and twisting them as she screamed and panted begging me for release, I was going to make her beg and plead for this one. Sliding my left hand over her pelvis I flicked her clit just enough to drive her crazy. She surprised me when she took her left hand between us and wrapped her hand around my dick as I pulled out, giving it a squeeze with her pussy and hand. I grunted and moaned knowing I wasn't going to hold on if she kept it up so I slapped her hand away before pulling out of her and slipping four fingers in her scissoring them a couple times, enjoying her breathy high itched moans and gasps, before pulling them out I slammed her back down on my dick loving the tightness of her delicious pussy. I slipped my left hand to her ass and separated her ass cheeks, using her own juices to slip my index finger slowly into her tight asshole. She fell apart around my cock, clamping around my finger and dick like a vice pulling me into my own orgasm, neither one of us could keep quiet, I was surprised no one had come to check that we were okay. She collapsed on my chest panting for breath.

"Jacks if you keep that up, you're going to wake up one morning bent over and spread for me and by the time I'm done with you you'll be begging me to fuck this sweet ass." I punctuated my statement buy wiggling my finger that was still in her ass. She gasped and bucked her hips making my dick twitch inside her and us both to moan. "I'm not done with you yet doll face. Get up, put your hands against the wall, spread your legs and, let me worship your body." She did as I told her and shook her perky ass at me. I climbed out of bed and stood right behind her letting my hands ghost over her sides and up to cup her breasts. I gently massaged them, pulling moans from deep within her as I nudged her legs apart. I let my left hand playing with her tits and smoothed my right down her flat toned stomach to her pussy. I separated her lips and slipped my middle finger and thumb down to her clit, pulling twisting and flicking it just like I was with her nipples just harder and faster; she was gasping and moaning, trying to buck her hips and make my fingers slip into her but I wasn't going to until I had her screaming her pleads to be fucked. I moved in closer letting her feel my body against her and she dropped her head to my right shoulder, mewling and sighing in happiness. It didn't take long until she was begging for more; I teased her and let the tip of my middle finger go in and pushed hard on her clit. She caved with that move and, I felt her tighten around the small part of my finger in her. I let both hands go back to massaging her tits as she relaxed from her small orgasm; I brought my right hand down to my dick and positioned it at her entrance. I rested my hand on her waist and gripped her hard as I plowed into her, I waited until her screams and moans quieted down before I moved. Slowly I pulled out till just the head was the only part of my cock was in her pussy, then slammed back in, grunting, following that pace making her whimper and plead for mercy. I couldn't hold back any more and let loose pounding into her; I reached around with my right hand and harshly pinched and twisted her clit. We came together both screaming each other's names. I pulled out and picked her up to carry her back to the cot for us both to relax and come back from our high.

"Good morning doll face." I told her laughing once I was able to talk.

"Beautiful morning puddin' pop." She sighed as she leaned back into me.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we were dressed in what we wore the day before so we could go get showered and ready for the day. When we walked out into the basement the sight that greeted us had Jackie blushing while holding her head high and me smirking smugly at the looks of awe, mortification and on some jealousy. Kelso was the first one to break the silence.

"Jackie, why didn't you ever make the sounds when we did it? That's not fair." Huh, it seems that Kelso's bedroom skills never made it past what Jackie sarcastically named them the "Apollo Rocket of Love", yet women just flock to him, they must assume that with his looks and how many chicks he's had in the past he's good.

"Aye, I have needs, I'll be back later." Fez took off before anyone could say anything; it gives me the shivers knowing what he's going to be doing because he heard Jackie and me.

"What were you doing in there? There's not that much to sex that there would be that many types of sounds or screams. I mean I have a couple maybe three key moves that seal the deal and that's all that's needed right Donna?" Two or three moves, what the hell kind of sex life is that? I mean I know when me and Jackie first had sex I was worried that I'd hurt her but after a while we naturally started other things and we haven't been together anywhere near as long as those two, no wonder they didn't make it to the alter; all they did was fight and have boring sex.

"Um, uh yeah sure whatever you say Eric. Jackie can I talk to you, Hyde and Kelso can talk to Eric about um, you know stuff or whatever?" If she for one second thought that I'd give Eric sex advice, well, she was right I'd just mess with him and burn him every chance I could while doing it. It shouldn't be that hard to help them spice it up if he thinks two or three moves is good enough. It'll probably only take telling him there are other positions than missionary and letting Donna do all the work from the top, since they've only been with each other.

"Sure Donna; let's go over to your place. I have to get showered and ready for the day. What do you say we meet here in two hours or so Steven? Good, okay? Bye." I waited until they were gone before turning to take my chair and face Forman. I looked over to Kelso trying to convey what I wanted to do; he understood because, of course, Kelso knew what to do to burn someone.

"So Eric, let me get this straight, your girlfriend has sent you to Dr. Hyde and me, Dr. Kelso, of sex because she's bored of what you guys do and became envious of what she heard coming from Dr. Hyde and his fiancé, correct?" Kelso did the lead in, in his most professional sounding voice while pretending to read notes on a note pad that was left on the table.

"What, no, what?" I had to hold in my laugh and smirk when his voice went squeaky. I joined in for the next part.

"It's a simple yes or no answer. Did your girlfriend or did she not send you to us to help with your boring sex life of two or three key moves? Now she also explained that you guys do 'it' in different places than just a bed but, let me tell you that it's not just the place that makes it exciting." I leaned forward trying my best to look clinical. "I'm sure you heard what happened before I came out here; we were in a bedroom and yet we created noises you've never heard, that's all the proof you should need."

"Do you guys think she's really bored, is that why she left me hear? What is she talking about with Jack- oh God do you think that she's getting advice from…" He paused and looked at us. "Of course she is. She has never complained before though."

"See the problem Mr. Forman is that neither of you have ever had sex with anyone else, so she didn't understand completely what she was missing until she heard it firsthand. Now I'm sure that Jackie has told her about experiences with both Hyde and I so she knew what was out there, she just didn't understand. Now since I am single I'll be willing to take one for the team and do it with Donna so she knows what she is missing and have you do it if she goes back to you." He opened himself up for a burn but, Eric beat me to the punch.

"Oh yeah Kelso, we've all heard of you 'rocket of love', either way I'm not letting you do it with her."

"Well Eric she'll never know the wonders of the rocket if you don't."

"Hey Kelso, when Jackie gave you that name she was being sarcastic, she called you it because you suck at sex."

"Yeah, well I've gotten better and, she said after a couple times I really was Apollo rocket of love."

"Kelso man, she was sarcastic every time she called you that. She just did it with you because it was better than getting herself off and she isn't the cheating type." His face when I told him that almost made me feel bad until what he said next.

"Well she wasn't much better and, I only cheated because she didn't want to do it as much. Now I'm a lot better from all the girls I cheated on her with and the ones I've been with since then." He really is the king of idiots to have said that. I got up just enough to lean over Eric and frog Kelso in the arm.

"Pinhead that's my girl, it's not her fault the first guy she was with sucked making it impossible to be at her best. Now back to Eric; there is more to sex than the missionary, where you let muscle spasms, if what you have can be called 'muscle' spasms, and her being on top doing all the work; if you really can't give that up have her sit with her back facing you and you sitting up or you sitting up at all. You can bring your hand down and help out. If you had more muscle that Donna I'd say try standing or in the shower but, you'd probably just get hurt. If you make it about her she'll make it about you and then everyone is 'happy'. Do you have any ideas for them Kelso?"

"Try it from behind or go down on her that works for me a lot." His goofy grin showed that he was thinking about one of those times.

"I tried the second thing you mentioned and she freaked out and banned it from ever being used." I couldn't hold back my laughter at that. I'd never tell anyone this but, I had to coax Jackie into letting me do that because Donna scared her with the story of Forman trying it and because Pam Macy was said to have liked it.

"I can always do it to her so she can see what it's like. She'll like it if I do it, trust me." Kelso shot him a wink after volunteering his 'services' again.

"For the last time Kelso, I'm not letting you hook up with my girlfriend." Eric screeched in his typical momma's boy fashion.

"Fine but, just so you know I'm never going to stop trying and once you leave I'm going to try harder. I decided to call off the impromptu class knowing we'd never get anywhere and hoped Jackie was having better luck getting Donna to be more open minded. We had just finished watching a show when Fez burst in looking happy, considering what he left to do it made me wary of touching his hands more than normal.

"Well I hope all you sonofbitches who get sex regularly are happy, I had to go take care of my needs alone like usual. I did get a date though, a real one. She reminds me of Big Ronda though. We are going out Friday."

"Good for you man. Maybe you can score with her before you scare her off. Although if you sing or whistle she might just take off anyways even if you are already doing 'it' little buddy. Just focus on not doing that and she won't leave until your done and then it will because your bad at it."

"You really think so Kelso? Oh I am so lucky to have a man pretty friend like you who is so nice and helps me." Sometimes I wonder about Fez and then he looks at boobs and has to leave to take care of his 'needs'. It had been almost two hours so the girls should be back soon, I decided to go call W.B and see about renting the mansion or at least part of it and the rights to use the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey W.B, it's me Hyde."

"Oh hey son, what can I do for you today? I hope you're at the shop." Shit I forgot that it was inventory day, oh well, maybe Jackie will help me tonight.

"Yeah, about that, I'm planning on looking for some place to rent or buy to live. I asked Jackie to marry me and she said yes. Can't keep living in a basement all my life; I was wondering if we could work out a deal of some sort for renting her parents old mansion that you bought."

"Well, Steven, you're in luck. I was thinking about selling it and getting something new or newer and modern. I'll give it to you real cheap, to avoid gift tax, as a wedding gift."

"Wow, thanks man, that's really nice of you are you sure?" I wasn't going to outright say yes. I had to look somewhat appreciative.

"Nonsense, it's the least I could do. Anything else?" Perfect opportunity.

"Actually, I was planning on helping her as much as I could to go to college and get a business degree and then using most of my savings to help her open a clothing store. Your help on either one or both would be great."

"How about I buy a store and she can run the fashion side while I keep tabs on the business? She'll still need the degree so she can run it too, I'll just be there to make sure it all stays in line and she has a known and well seasoned business man backing her."

"That's perfect." I heard the door open and turned to see Jackie and Donna walk in; Donna was avoiding eye contact while Jackie walked up and hugged me before curling into my side. "I have to go, see you in a couple hours?"

"Sure son, I'll meet you at your new place and we can go over details before I have the contract drawn up."

"Thanks W.B bye."

"Bye Steven."

"So what did you two talk about puddin' pop?" She tried pouting at me but, I was able to look away fast enough, I caught Donna staring and then quickly look away and blush.

"What did you two talk about while you were gone?" I looked down at Jackie while she shrugged and winked.

"Nothing, nothing, we didn't talk about anything; just girl stuff." Defensively embarrassed was the only way I could describe Donnas' response.

"Oh, really? Well you'll be happy to know we gave Forman some pointers to try before he leaves."

"Really?" I had barely nodded before she took off downstairs and came back dragging Eric out and most likely to her house. Jackie and I both burst out laughing at the sight as Fez and Kelso came up shortly after looking confused.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh nothing Fez man, I just told Donna that Kelso and I gave Eric some pointers about sex."

"What, he already does it why did you give him pointers and not me?"

"Because last time we tried little buddy you kept trying to get us to demonstrate." Never again will I try and help him out. Teaching him how to get a bra off was one thing because we had a sewing dummy, sex pointers are a totally different territory with him.

"Hey, does anyone know when the next time Charlie will be around? I'm thinking of inviting him to the wedding. Beer will be a perfect gift from him." It was true but I mostly brought it up to stop a lover's quarrel between the idiots.

"I called his dad to let him know you guys tried to corrupt him, he said congratulations on helping his son have fun. He's going to send him out here more often and said if you guys need jobs he'll have openings in a few months." If I wasn't Zen I would have jumped with everyone else at Red's voice behind us from where we had taken seats at the kitchen table.

"Great, well Jackie and I have time to burn before we have to go somewhere. How about we see how many jobs Kelso gets turned down for?" Resounding yeses and Kelso jumping up and down in excitement was my answer.

**REVEIW! R-E-V-I-E-W _PLEASE! with sugar on top... or cherries, maybe both, whatever floats your boat. It's none of my business as long as you review._**


	6. New Adventures

Hope you enjoy this. I don't own the show but I do own this plot.

Hyde POV~

"Oh my God, Steven, I'm so excited. I can't believe we are actually moving into our own house. I still can't believe you bought one none the less my parents old one. We should throw a party." She squealed throwing herself into my arms before bouncing around rattling off details of what she wants to do to the house and how to decorate it once there's more cash flow. When I had met up with W.B a month ago to go over the deal I made him promise to not bring anything up about the store; I want to wait until she was settled into school so she can focus and this way he has a chance to get the business side going before he's bombarded by Jackie wanting to get to the fun part.

"Jacks, how about we hold off on any parties until after the wedding? Especially seeing since you are only three weeks into your first term of college. Now let's head over to the Forman's; Mrs. Forman wants one more big dinner while we, well technically I, still live there." It scared me to think of either me or Jackie actually cooking, I mean I became pretty decent at cooking while I worked at the hotel but, I won't be able to cook every meal and I don't want to either.

"I don't know why she's bothering; we won't be living here for another week. Anyways we'll be going over there for dinners and possibly lunches while she teaches Donna and me how to cook. Donna is going to take forever, I mean at least I know that chicken should never be pink and that pork should only be a very pale pink when it's been smoked. I feel bad for Mrs. Forman." I shivered as I pictured the chicken that Eric described to us between bouts in the bathroom, after Donna tried to cook for him while Bob and Midge were out of town a couple years ago. It did raise my hope though knowing that Jackie knew not to under cook those two meats and how to tell if they are.

"Trust me, Red tried to reason with her too but, nothing is working. With Eric in Africa now, Kelso actually succeeding at his job working for Charlie's dad at the ware house in Point Place and Fez graduating at the end of this term from beauty school, she is just feeling like everyone is leaving her and she's not needed. Apparently Shatzi, where ever he is, isn't filling that void anymore."

"Fine, lead the way my scruffy burn out." She giggled and kissed my cheek as I lifted her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around my waist like a toddler would.

* * *

Showing up to the Forman's we found to our surprise that W.B was here too. I don't know what Mrs. Forman was up to but, I hope it wouldn't cause any problems. Who am I kidding; I hope whatever happens is hilarious and leads to Kelso and Fez embarrassing themselves? Walking into the kitchen Mrs. Forman was flitting around the kitchen keeping an eye on the food she was making every once in a while stirring something or flipping another thing.

"Oh hi you two, Red is in the living room with Bob and W.B, everyone else is downstairs. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. I was delayed when your father dropped in Steven; I hope you don't mind I invited him to join us since he was here already. He said he had something he needed to discuss with you; tight lipped about it, not that I was being nosey or anything, nope not at all. How about you two head on down to the basement?" I took that as our cue to leave Mrs. Forman's domain and pulled Jackie down stairs with me.

"Who's up for a circle guys?" I asked as we reached the bottom stairs and made our way to where they all sat watching something on the television. Everyone perked up and made their way to form a circle; Donna stayed on the couch while Fez moved to across the table to sit on the foot rest in front of the table and Kelso was already in the other lawn chair leaving me to take my chair and Jackie to either sit on my lap or join Donna on the couch.

Circle

"Man I am so happy I didn't have to move to Chicago. I would have missed out on so much" Kelso blurted out smiling like an idiot after Fez talked about his latest rejection.

"Aye, I am so happy too my man pretty friend. We can go and pick up ladies together like we had planned and then I can watch you and whoever you pick up after all the women I talk to turn down taking care of my needs. No one ever wants to help with my needs."

"Ahh Fezzy, don't worry you'll find someone. What about that girl you met who reminded you of Big Ronda? I'm sure she'd be desperate enough to do it with you."

"Yeah Fez man, don't worry about it. You're bringing down the circle." I added to Jackie's comment.

"Do you know who brings down a circle? Eric, Eric brings down a circle by going to Africa without thinking about me." Donna went off on, what is becoming a common, angry rant about Eric.

"Well guys I say we get ready to go up to dinner, I'm starving." Kelso brought the conversation back around to him with a topic everyone loved. Food.

* * *

After dinner W.B and I headed outside to talk about whatever it was he came to see me about in the first place.

"So what's up W.B? Mrs. Forman said you wanted to talk to me about something important and she couldn't weasel it out of you." I asked straight to the point as I lit up a cigarette.

"I wanted to talk to you about the store and about Jackie's boutique; you don't worry I'm still going to help her but, it made me think. I am willing to help pay for more help at your store if you take some accounting classes. I know you are doing a good job at running the store but, I just want to make sure that the books are in order and that there is two copies so I don't get screwed over by the accountants or anybody else that would handle the accounts and books."

"Yeah sure, whatever you say man; let me know when you want me to start classes; now what about Jackie's store?" I'd rather not bow down to corporate America but as long as he handles the actual business and I still have time to have fun and hit circles with my friends I didn't have much to complain about.

"I think we should tell her soon. I've been looking into places and making contacts in the fashion world. She's going to need to be around now to make decisions about the store; how it looks, set up, and what she carries." I guess he was right; I just didn't want to have to deal with her high pitched squeals. She was already crazy enough with the wedding plans this would just be the icing on the cake.

"Okay, one condition; you have to tell her tonight and listen to her squeals." His cringe was worth the craziness for at least a week. We headed back inside to see everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"Jackie, I have some news that I suspect will make you very happy. I decided that I'm going to open a clothing boutique. I want you to run it. I'll be your silent partner." I watched amazed at how W.B bit the bullet, he probably just wanted to get the ear drum bursting over with as quickly as possible.

"Oh, my God; are you joking? If you are I will kick your shins and someone will be pinched." I have a bad feeling I would have been the one pinched and that feeling had me thanking God that it wasn't a joke.

"I'm completely serious. I have some places that I've been looking at. We won't be starting anything until after the wedding and it'll take time to make the contacts we need. On top of all that it'll take time to get it ready to be open. I'm figuring next summer possibly fall is when we'd be opening." As soon as he finished he had my ninety-five pound fiancé wrapped around his neck squealing her giddiness in his ear.

"We need to celebrate." Mrs. Forman's voice cut through the noise of everyone's murmurs.

"Everyone head to the living room. Kitty and I will bring in champagne." Red announced in an attempt to gain control over his house. I walked up to Jackie wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her before heading to the living room behind everyone else.

"I want to go back to our house after this puddin' pop and really celebrate with you." The little fox whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe. It seemed like we'd never get out of there but once we did we had one hell of a night. When we collapsed into bed finally I was questioning if we'd ever be able to get we'd be able to get up tomorrow in time to do anything.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Hello, anyone there? Nope, the mind lost

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Hello, anyone there? Nope, the mind is lost.

Hyde~

The week passed and we had held a circle every night after calling it a quits on moving for the day. Now I was just sitting at home watching whatever happened to be on until Jackie came home from school. I wouldn't be starting until winter term began so I wouldn't be torn between wedding plans, work and school work. We were going to head over to the Forman's to meet up with everyone to go out to the hub and then to the movies for a relatively cheap, fun night out.

"Puddin' Pop I'm home. I'm just going to put my stuff away and I'll be ready to go." Jackie called out from the foyer as she came through the front door.

"K, Babe, make it fast. I want to get there before Kelso so I can get Fez to help me slip jalapeño's in Kelso's burger." I called up knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist seeing Kelso get burned.

"Let's go, I'm starving. With the way Fez has been clinging to Kelso since he found out Kelso wasn't moving coupled with his bizarre twisted jealousy of Betsy and, need for Kelso's attention it's going to take a bit to convince Fez." Sadly she was right.

* * *

Pulling in the Forman's driveway I saw Donna and Fez milling around the porch and Donna giving a resigned disturbed look. He must be talking about his needs again.

"Hey, guys, Fez come here I want to talk to you about something. I wrapped my right arm around Jackie's waist to keep her near me, shamelessly using her hotness to distract Fez enough to agree. "Fez buddy, we have a proposition for you. We decided that since Kelso isn't moving we should show him some love and let him know we're happy he's staying."

"Oohhh yes, I agree. Where do you think we could find some whores for our man pretty friend?" I held back my snort of amusement and opted to sigh in exasperation before answering but, Jackie beat me to it.

No Fezzy, we want to show him we're happy we won't be missing his pranks. He can get sluts on his own. He might think we don't believe in his man whoreness and move to Chicago to prove us right if we do that." The smart thinking, cunningness, and manipulation my girl can pull off is hot when not used against me.

"Oh, well if you are sure okay. What do I need to do in Operation Love Kelso?" Aside from his creepy title of the prank I was glad he was on board with the plan.

"Here's the thing, we aren't going to do anything until after we get our food at the Hub. You'll need to distract him so I put jalapeño's on his burger and Jackie mixes hot sauce into his ketchup. Think you can handle that and keep the secret?" I knew questioning his ability to be a successful member of the plan would insure his silence about it.

"Of course I can you sonofabitch. Who do you take me for, Eric?" He stomped back to Donna before either Jackie or I could answer. I shared a look with Jackie before leading us over to the porch just as Kelso came from the kitchen.

"Everybody ready to go? I call shotgun, Jackie you can sit on my lap. Don't feel afraid to get a little frisky. I know you must be desperate since Hyde here interrupted what would have been the best sex you have had, since we broke up, once I had you talked into it." I didn't hold back, just pulled back and frogged him in the shoulder.

"Damn it Hyde, I didn't mean it. I would have given her back anyways once we were done. Not that I was really trying anything. If I was, which I wasn't, it would have been awesome." I ignored him; it was just like when he was trying to win her over with presents the first time around.

"Let's just go before I change my mind. It's already weird being here without Eric at all and looking like a single loser in public is going to be worse having tweedle dee and tweedle dumb here." And there is the first pity-me-everyone-complaint from Donna of the night.

"Ugh Donna, you are such a downer. Poor you, your boyfriend who has never cheated on you and stayed behind from college to do the right thing to help his family, went to help poor people in a third world country to help pay for college so he can get a job and support you." Jackie was less than blunt in her telling off of Donna.

"I don't need him to support me Jackie because I'm a strong and independent woman who can take care of herself and doesn't need a man to be happy and complete. All I need and want is him here. I mean, I stayed back from college for him." The mood was becoming heavy but, I had no clue how to save it and, everything that was being said was needed to be voiced.

"No Donna you stayed back for yourself because deep down you know you need him in your life and you're mad at yourself for being feminine instead of a lumberjack. No one is stopping you from going to college whether it's here at the community college, in Madison at University, or even that private college we checked out your guys' senior year. You are just scared and need to admit you became independent on Eric. You could have told him not to go and that you wanted him to stay but, you let him go. You let him go because, you felt the need to grow as a person, not a couple and you couldn't do that with the scrawny nerd around treating life as if it's all one big Star Wars analogy. QUIT taking your issues out on us." Jackie lambasted her leaving all of us in a paralyzing jaw dropping shock and awe.

"What do you know? You took off to Chicago when you thought Hyde wasn't going to say he sees a future with you. You don't even know how function without a man." Donna's retort was a low blow and mostly untrue but, the fury on pity on Jackie's warned us it wouldn't be taken easy and was nowhere near a kill shot.

"Your right I did run scared but, unlike you I know what it's like for my heart to actually be broken unlike you who treats him ACCIDENTALLY hitting your cat that was in his driveway at night like you walked in on him kissing another girl, or him refusing to be the one you choose after you were dumped by a known man whore and you acting like he did it out of spite. I know what it's like and I didn't want to go through that for the however many times it would have been so I left to try and lessen the blow.

What you're really mad about with me is, that unlike you, self-proclaimed feminist and independent woman that, I had other plans in my life in case the one I truly hoped and prayed for didn't come about. You're mad because you thought you should have had a Chicago type of chance. Go to college and grow but, don't be a bitter bitch and make the rest of the seventies depressing for us." We all stood there frozen even after Jackie stormed over to the Camino and climbed in.

"Well, she told you Jugs a Poppin'. Are you going to tackle her and wrestle with her in Jell-O, because I can go get some just give me a couple hours to set it all up?" Kelso broke the ice and we all turned to look at him while waiting for something to happen.

"Oh, could we maybe make it choc-o-lit pudding? That's my favorite and I could help lick it off of you and my goddess when you are done. Aye, Hyde you sonofabitch, what was that for." Fez huffed indignantly after I frogged his shoulder.

"That's for calling my fiancée, your goddess and for even thinking about licking her. So, what are the plans are we still going out?" The attempt was weak but, I was hoping that with that and Kelso and Fez's lame idea the tension would dissipate a little at least.

"Yeah, I'm just dreading telling Jackie she is right. I'm going to look into what they have for enrollment, see about generals. I'll probably look into different writing and journalism classes to take and see if I see if I even want to write at all anymore. I'll do that tomorrow. Tonight I'm going to gather me courage and pride and just have fun with you guys." Another shock hit our systems when Donna didn't blow up and actually took someone's advice before taking her own warped path of what is the right way to go.

"I will go too maybe I will find someone to take care of my needs. If not I'll need a moment alone later in the bathroom. Donna if you'd be kind and make sexy noises that I can listen to that would be very nice."

"Gross, no, you're nasty you little perv." She stormed off and climbed into her car waving to Jackie and smiling on her way.

"You didn't have to be so cruel Donna, you meany. Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, please just one moan…" Fez called following after her still begging. I turned to a laughing Kelso and joined in, in laughing at our friends.

"Something's never change man and, I hope it never does." I told him while watching Donna lay into Fez and Jackie join her.

"Yup, man I am so glad I was able to find a job so I didn't have to move. Nothing would have ever been the same."

"Well there is one thing I wish would change. Kelso man I'm seriously not going to put up with the way you act towards Jackie. Its fine when you treat her like Donna but, because you do have a sexual history with her stuff like what you said today and tried to pull in Chicago is not okay by any means. You had her once before she grew up but, now she has and you'll never have another shot. Last warning."

"Okay, okay fine, I see what you mean. As long as I keep it where it's innocent and obvious I know nothing will ever happen between us it's cool right? Because as weird as it is she really was my first and so far only love I've had that isn't family or friends. Now she's kinda like Donna is to you, my good friend who I don't deny is hot, but would never be with cause it wouldn't work." I so badly wanted to say no because before Donna and Eric became an official couple and for a little while after I did like Donna and tried to go after her. I just had to assume he means how I treat her now.

"Sure man, let's go save Fez before he leaves an oil spot on the driveway."

* * *

"Kelso, oh no, is that a zit on your face?" Fez asked as we sat at a table against the wall near the bathrooms in the Hub.

"What? No you must be mistaken Fez, I don't get pimples, that's Eric who does." Kelso waved him off in confidence of his looks.

"No Michael, Fez is right. It's small now but is probably going to get big fast. Fez you should probably take him to the restroom to show him." Jackie interjected making Kelso seriously consider it since his fellow beauty queen 'saw' the zit too. Donna just looked confused as Fez and Kelso bustled off until she saw me pull out the baggy with the jalapeño's and bottle of hot sauce from Jackie's purse. I reached across the table and grabbed his basket of food. I set to work on camouflaging the peppers while Jacks mixed the sauce in his ketchup.

"You three are so mean." She paused and we both just looked at her until she laughed. "Why didn't you tell me, I would have loved to help? You should rub a little pepper juice in his straw and flip it around then do the other end too." We laughed and I gave her a pepper to set up the straw with. We finished an put everything back just in time for the bathroom door to open revealing Kelso holding his forehead, complaining to Fez for 'popping' the pimple too hard. We all sat in silent anticipation trying to seem normal by eating our own meals while taking the occasional drink.

"Whoa, are anyone else's burgers hot?" He asked after the first bite before moving onto a fry.

"Mine is a little spicy. It should be fine; they probably tried seasoning or something." Donna replied with nonchalance before drinking to stop smirking or laughing.

"Crap, I think they put it in the fries or ketchup. How're you guys handling this, I'm panting here?"

"Oh quit being a baby. You never could handle anything like a real man, huh honey." Jackie fed me a big fry with ketchup all over the end, throwing me a smirk and wink before facing Kelso again.

"I'm not kidding you guys. This is really hot."

"Kelso man, just drink some soda that should help your girly taste buds." I suggested just getting him to finish the triple threat so we could laugh finally.

"Holy shit, something is wrong with my taste buds. Everything is spicy." We all bust out laughing no longer able to hold back.

"BURN!" Fez forced out between laughs over and over until we all calmed down.

"Aww man that was a pretty good burn, Fez buddy will you get me a new coke."

"Sure Kelso, I'm sorry for lying about you having a flaw on your perfect face." He pouted and left for the counter. The rest of the night was just as fun and finished off will a circle at Jackie's and mines house.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Jackie, Hyde. Again I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I had no right to take my anger for my-self out on you all, especially you two. I just felt lost and didn't like it. I've always wanted to do something with my life and it was like 'hello, anyone around, anyone? I don't want to be alone.' I'm scared that I'll end up like my parents that I flipped and lost my head."

"It's okay; we all go a little crazy when it feels like we're losing or lost the one's we love. I've done it myself. I mean look at Mrs. Forman. When she gets upset from menopause or Eric leaving it's a little kooky and then when she hits the bottle I want to knock on her head and say 'Hello, anyone there? Nope, the mind is lost.'

"Red keeps a bottle of red wine around the house for emergencies. It's really funny sometimes because Mrs. Forman's hormones are the only thing I've seen that man be afraid of. Well we're here let's head in and see what they have." I led us into the main building of the community college already wishing to be somewhere else.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Shower

Hyde~

It's been a couple months since Donna and I had registered for classes. While Donna started almost right away I wouldn't be starting until spring term. I wasn't excited about school itself but, about the perks I'd be getting for taking and finishing them.

Jackie was as jittery as Eric from her excitement of our upcoming wedding. I'll admit that I am excited but not for the exact same reasons as Jackie. I was mostly looking forward to being able to call her mine without dispute. I was doing it before but, now she'll be as secure as me in the fact that we are together and will be for a long while.

Thanksgiving is in a couple days and Jackie had been fighting with Mrs. Forman about where it would be held. Finally Jackie threatened no grandchildren. So now we are hosting Thanksgiving and Mrs. Forman will be cooking the dinner. I'm worried that once Mrs. Forman sees our kitchen and dining room she'll never leave again which would put almost a complete stop to me having Jackie naked whenever the urge hit. Which to be honest is ninety-five percent of the time or more. My wedding present to myself will be activating a new house rule of no clothes on Jackie when it's just her and me.

"Jacks, come on we need to get moving. Dinner starts in fifteen minutes and Mrs. Forman made pot roast with potatoes and carrots. Fez and Kelso will have finished it already if we're late." I called up knowing we actually have twenty minutes to make the ten minute drive.

"I'm coming hold onto your Zen ponies." She had been trying to come up with her own witty remarks and that was sadly one of the better ones. I love the woman and fall for her more when she tries to be bad ass and still comes off as peppy. I turned from where I was standing at the front door waiting for her at the sound of her footsteps. She was wearing the black top from when we were broken up and she was taunting me with a toe ring and deciding not to wear a bra anymore. She paired it with painted on bell bottoms and wedges.

"Babe if we are ever going to leave you can't dress like that. Why don't you borrow some of Mrs. Forman's clothes, or even Donnas?" I knew she'd never go for it and that I didn't want her to but, she truly makes it hard in every sense of the word, to have a life outside of the house when dressed like that. We either never make it, show up late or I hit someone. I prefer the first and last of the three options.

* * *

"We're here." Jackie announced as we walked into the kitchen from the drive way. We didn't find anyone or see any food finished or cooking, so we moved into the dining room thinking they'd be there and again didn't find them. After sharing a look confused we moved into the living room and found it dark. The suspicion I barely had when we found the empty kitchen was heightened now and I stopped Jackie from turning on the lights and led her back into the kitchen, through Red's den and into the living room from there. Flipping on the lights using the switches by the front door I looked around only to see an empty living room. I was about to tell Jackie to wait here while I checked the basement when I saw what looked like a white piece of paper wedged between the cushion and side of Red's chair.

I turned to Jackie and help my fingers to my lips to let her know to keep quiet. I crept over to Red's chair. Pulling what I found to be a folded piece of note book paper out from the chair I waved it at Jackie, motioning her to silently join me.

I opened it and held it for us to read Red's note together.

_Steven and Jackie,_

_I tried to talk Kitty out of it but your dumbass friends told her they thought it was a great idea. Anyways I'm sorry but, you now have a surprise bridal shower downstairs. Kitty would kill me if she knew I warned you. There is some beer and schnapps in the fridge for you to enjoy before you enter in the attack. You're going to need it, this is at level with, if not worse than some of Eric's birthday parties._

_ Red._

"Well how do we do this? Of course we drink the beer and booze. Other than that do we go down the inside door and act surprise or go through the outside door?" She thought over what I said for a bit, tapping an index finger against her chin.

"How about I drink the schnapps_,_ you drink the beer. I go down the inside steps and you go down the back way. Don't come in until you hear them shout though." She smirked and I had no choice but to sweep her up in my arms and kiss her.

"You are perfect." I told her, meaning more than just her idea. Plan set we moved on to start drinking.

* * *

"SURPISE!" I heard my cue and went through the door to join in on the fun.

"Wait, where's Steven?" Mrs. Forman asked.

"Oh, he's not here? He left before me because I was taking too long to be ready to leave. He seemed upset when he left. I hope he's okay. Oh, well, I can't believe you through a party for us. Where are the presents?" Her acting skills have certainly improved through the years. If I didn't know any better I might have believed her.

"I'm so happy that my safety is important to you." I spoke moving around the group of people.

"Hey, baby. Look, they're throwing us a party." She pecked me on the cheek and I led us to my chair where I sat down, pulling her sideways onto my lap.

"Well let's start. Presents, games, food; what's first at these little parties people throw for engaged couples?"

"Well we can eat the whole time through. Oh, we can start with a couples guessing game. We get in groups of two and have to unscramble words, phrases, dates, names and such that pertain to the staring couple. In this case it's Steven and Jackie. Now they won't play but, they will be judges." Mrs. Forman rattled off. I groaned and buried my face in Jackie's neck as she laughed at my disgruntlement.

"It's okay Puddin' Pop, I'll make it up to you later." Jackie whispered in my ear before turning her attention to those in the room who'd be playing. Fez and Kelso were clinging to each other as dibs for partners and I laughed too.


	9. After Party Celebration

Hyde POV~

The shower wasn't too bad. It wasn't great but, I was able to keep my hands in squeezing distance of Jackie's ass a majority of the time which was nice. I could have done without the cheesy games we had to judge and Mrs. Forman prying about when we would be giving her grandbabies.

Now, I know I want kids, I just don't know when. What I do know is that I love nothing more than practicing with Jackie. We finally pull into our driveway and I pull Jackie from the car and push her against the door once I have it shut. I take her mouth with mine and lift her so her legs wrap tightly around my waist. It's then that I remember she is in jeans and that I have to wait till we are inside to have her.

Stumbling in the door and into the foyer we start tugging at each other's clothes; I kick my boots off into a corner. I lean her against the banister of the stairs so I can pull her shirt off then my own. I growl at her when I find she has been braless all day and I hadn't taken advantage of it.

I unwrap her legs from around my hips and immediately start to unbutton and unzip her pants. I shove them down and take mine off while he kicks her shoes and pants off. Both left in our underwear I lift her into my arms again and move us around the railing then mount the stairs.

I vainly tried to make it to our bedroom but, could no longer hold back once we reached the top of the stairs. I pressed her against the nearest wall and push my boxers down before pushing her panties aside and slid into her hot pussy. I stayed still once I bottomed out and enjoyed listening to her moans and pleas for more. Slowly I began to rotate my hips, never actually pulling out. I reveled in her whimpers and earned hair tugs when I groaned and ground harder against her. I bit her neck in retaliation before finally pulling out and pushing back into her slow, hard and deliberately.

"Steeeeeevvvvvveeeeeennnnn!" I was almost caught by surprise by her orgasm when she clenched around my cock. I barely held off my own orgasm. Pulling out of her I spun her around and placed her shaking arms and hands against the wall before slamming back into her from behind. She was still fluttering from her first orgasm and let out a cry for more as I pounded in and out of her pussy.

I slipped my right hand up to her tits and left in between her legs. The mixture of playing with her clit and tugging at her nipples had her sobbing out my name as she came. This time I didn't hold back and kept ramming into her letting her milk my dick of everything I am. I roared out her name before biting her shoulder and sending her into her third orgasm.

We slid to the floor my cock staying buried deep in her as we leaned on the wall for support. After a few minutes of nothing but panting and the occasional groan from an aftershock I leaned forward and placed kisses across her shoulders and then up her neck to her right ear.

"You alright there babe? I just couldn't hold back after seeing you in those jeans all day and then finding out that you hadn't worn a bra all day."

"I figured you would have noticed right away that I wasn't wearing a bra. I was hoping you would have dragged me away for a quickie at some point today. This was way better." Jackie whispered back before kissing me. I deepened the kiss while pulling out of her and turning her around. I cradled her to my body and stood slowly before walking to our bedroom.

I laid us on the bed and kissed, nipped, licked and sucked my way down her body all the way to her toes then back up to her thighs. I wasted no time before feasting on her pussy and happily stayed there making her cum multiple times before she pulled me level with her face then urged me to kneel. She took me into her mouth and had me bursting in minutes before we both passed out.

Waking up was hazy after a night filled with fucking, napping and making love repeatedly. I tried to turn over only to find I couldn't move much as my vixen was curled up against my back. Shifting I finally turned around to my right side and wrapped her up in my arms before sleeping again.

I woke up again sometime later to find Jackie was gone from my side and could hear the shower going. Deciding that we would need our energy for the day after last night I went down and poured bowls of cereal for us and glasses of orange juice. I left the cereal and juice downstairs, not pouring the milk into the bowls yet, and went up to see if she was done in the shower yet.

Hearing the water turning off I moved into one of the other bathrooms to clean up quick. I came out to find Jackie coming out of our bedroom and snuck up on her wrapping my arms around her waist and jogged down the stairs to the kitchen.

"What was that about pudding pop?" She asked once I set her down.

"I just figured you'd need the help after I wore you out last night. Do you have any wedding plans today?" I asked as I got my cereal ready.

"Nah, I just want to relax a little bit, I know I've been obsessed about weddings since I knew what they were but, Mrs. Forman is crazy. I thought she would have gotten it all out when she was menopausal and planning Eric and Donna's failed wedding. I guess she held some back for you and Laurie; well, not so much Laurie maybe."

I laughed at her scrunched up face and she threw a napkin at my face that I dodged.

"C'mon Jacks you have to admit that it's funny. You of all people are hiding from wedding planning; our wedding planning at that." I told her as I stood and moved to her side of the table. "Let's go, we'll pretend we're in high school again and hang out in the basement with everyone else, go up to the water tower, maybe hit the Hub and then come home and you can put your old cheerleader uniform and give me a show." By now I had her stood up and was leaning down to kiss her.

An inch from her lips and I hear her giggle before she slaps my arm.

"Pig, just take me out and show me a good time. Maybe I'll think of keeping you around for a dirty affair." She leaned up and kissed me before I could respond. It was another hour before we could straighten up to leave. I call everyone together and told them of our 'high school day'.

Admittedly it wouldn't be much different to a normal weekend day except today we'll get to forget any worries or real responsibilities. Pulling into the driveway we hopped out and made a beeline for the outside basement door before Mrs. Forman could spot us. Making it safely into the basement where Fez and Kelso were already watching tv, we dropped into my lawn chair, Jackie sitting across my lap. It wasn't long before we were all together and had a circle going.


End file.
